My monsters
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: I'll be using these monsters in my Digimon / Dragon Warrior Monsters X-Over


I'll be using these monsters in my Digimon Warrior Monsters fic.  
  
BlazeMost - Fires a powerful fireball at one enemy monster.  
Increase - Increases DEF of all allies in party.  
HealAll - Heals one monster to full health.  
Firebolt - Strong Fire attack on all opponents.  
Defence - Lowers DEF of all opponents.   
StepGuard - No damage from. terrain on map.  
Defeat - Chance to knock out all opponents.  
HealUsAll - Totally heals all allies to full health.  
WhiteFire - Powerful fire attack on all opponents.  
Thordain - Powerful electric attack on all opponents.  
Curseoff - Cures one ally of curse.  
StopSpell - Stops opponents from casting spells.  
EvilSlash - An insanely powerful attack on one opponent, IF it hits.  
MultiCut - Powerful attack on all opponents.  
BigBang - Uses an explosion to attack all opponents.  
Explodet - Strongest attack against multiple opponents.  
Revive - Can revive ally monster, doesn't allways work.  
Ironize - Makes all allies invincible for a couple of turns by turning them into lead.  
Surge - Cures one ally of any status effect.  
Chance - Casts one random attack.  
QuadHits - Attacks four times. Random targets.  
BazooCall - Summons Bazoo creature to help fight.  
Scorching - Medium fire damage on all opponents.  
IceStorm - Medium Ice Damage to all opponents.  
DrakSlash - More damage to Dragon Monsters.  
WindBeast - Wind attack to one opponent.  
Ahhh - Gives opponent a hug. might prevent them from attacking.  
K. O. Dance - Monster dances to knock out all opponents.  
ThickFog - Rids all monsters of minor status changes. (DEF, ATK, increases/decreases etc...)  
SleepAll - Puts all opponents to sleep.  
FireSlash - A fire attack on one opponent.  
BoltSlash - A lightning attack against one opponent.  
VacuSlash - Wind attack against one opponent.  
SquallHit - Attacks first during next turn.  
RainSlash - Attacks all opponents.  
TwinHits - Doubles 1 allies attack power.  
  
These are my Best monsters and my fav. monsters and their attacks. That's why there are so many attacks that hit everything.  
  
  
Heal Lvl: 62-Max  
Daring  
Healer +6  
Male  
  
Healers are slime monsters that look like jelly fish with eyes and a mouth.  
  
Blazemost  
Increase  
HealAll  
Firebolt  
Defence  
Stepguard  
Defeat  
HealUsAll  
  
ATK: 515  
DEF: 527  
AGL: 504  
INT: 255  
WLD: 0  
  
HP: 509  
MP:519  
  
  
Shin Lvl: 62  
Reckless  
Divinegon +14  
Male  
  
The Divinegon is a white dragon with a snaky body and four legs with two long whiskers.  
(Think Eternal Dragon from DBZ.)  
  
HealAll  
WhiteFire  
Thordain  
CurseOff  
StopSpell  
EvilSlash  
MultiCut  
BigBang  
  
ATK: 883  
DEF: 701  
AGL: 511  
INT: 255  
WLD: 0  
  
HP: 870  
MP:679  
  
  
Gold Lvl: 45  
Spoiled  
Goldslime +8  
Female  
  
GoldSlimes look like a Giant gold medel with a face.  
  
Blazemost  
HealAll  
Explodet  
Thordain  
Revive  
Ironize  
Surge  
Chance  
  
ATK: 356  
DEF: 928  
AGL: 511  
INT: 255  
WLD: 0  
  
HP: 55  
MP: 915  
  
  
NOBL Lvl 58-Max  
Vain  
DeadNoble +4  
Female  
  
A DeadNoble is an undead rider with a lance, cape and a sombrero on an undead horse.  
  
HealAll  
Explodet  
Defence  
Vivify  
Defeat  
QuadHits  
BazooCall  
HealUs  
  
ATK: 564  
DEF: 376  
AGL: 428  
INT: 255  
WLD: 0  
  
HP: 492  
MP: 177  
  
  
DETH Lvl: 21  
Coward  
DeadNite +18  
Male  
  
A DeadNite is a skeleton witha sword and tunic  
  
HealAll  
Scorching  
IceStorm  
CurseOff  
StepGuard  
DrakSlash  
WindBeast  
Ironize  
  
ATK: 232  
DEF: 194  
AGL: 131  
INT: 140  
WLD: 0  
  
HP: 178  
MP: 106  
  
  
CRPS Lvl:37  
Hasty  
DeadNite +4  
Male  
  
Same as above.  
  
HealAll  
WhiteAir  
Ahhh  
FireSlash  
Vivify  
RainSlash  
K. O. Dance  
ThickFog  
  
ATK: 318  
DEF: 370  
AGL: 318  
INT: 255  
WLD: 0  
  
HP: 297  
MP: 164  
  
  
Gaia Lvl: 33  
Rebel  
EvilArmor +4  
Male  
  
EvilArmors are red suits of armor with a big axe.  
  
SleepAll  
FireSlash  
BoltSlash  
VacuSlash  
DrakSlash  
SquallHit  
RainSlash  
TwinHits  
  
ATK: 271  
DEF: 390  
AGL: 192  
INT: 204  
WLD: 0  
  
HP: 213  
MP: 150 


End file.
